El blog de los milagros
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Los jugadores del Raimon Dos y algunos de los estudiantes nuevos del Instituto han comenzado a notar que cuando Aki escribe algo en su blog esto se hace realidad antes de finalizar el año. Muchos van a querer que Aki les tanto en sus clases como con sus vidas personales. ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar los milagros? (Se buscan Oc - Leer comentarios del final antes de mandar MP o review)
1. Prólogo

_Hola gente bonita~ Lo sé soy un ejemplo a seguir de las demás escritoras al no subir contis pero si un nuevo fanfic._

 _Esta vez les traigo un desmadre más grande que mi parcial de Sociedad y Estado, y eso mis niños es mucho._

 _Bueno, para comenzar:_

 _-Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en cursiva, negrita y centrado, es el blog de Aki._

 _-Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven lógicamente no me pertenece, pero si me pertenece la locura de idea y algunos de los Oc, el resto son prestados por las lectoras que quisieron meterse por voluntad propia._

* * *

 _ **Buenas tardes mis queridos seguidores. Esta vez voy a hablarles de los nuevos estudiantes que han llegado al bachillerato del Instituto Raimon.**_

 _ **Como tal vez ya han de saber, estos estudiantes nuevos son en parte viejos amigos de los jugadores del "Inazuma Japón". Pero... hay otros nuevos estudiantes que son desconocidos, y es justamente de esos desconocidos de los que hoy vamos a comentar como haremos en este blog para que los conozcan mejor.**_

 _ **No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con todos ellos, por lo que de ahora en adelante dejare una sección para que ustedes puedan ver cada vez que suba mi "ficha informativa" de estos estudiantes. Y ustedes pueden dejarme comentarios sobre ellos y sobre que más puede haber en sus fichas.**_

 _ **Aparte hay más cosas relacionadas con estos estudiantes: ¡Algunos de ellos conocen a ciertos chicos! Y esos chicos... pueden traerles unos problemas muy grandes con las chicas que andan por el instituto.**_

 _ **Madre mía... en Raimon las cosas van a calentarse ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Hablando de calentarse, las hormonas femeninas están muy alteradas últimamente y eso se debe a uno de estos estudiantes nuevos: Watanabe Yuuma. Este chico siempre sonriendo a todos y todas, creo que hasta la profesora de química se siente algo atraída por este chico. ¿Y quién no? Desde el primer día ha enamorado a más de una de las chicas con esos ojos y esa sonrisa.**_

 _ **Pero hablando francamente, no ha sido el único chico que las ha dejado así a estas chicas, los demás también las han cautivado, aunque de formas diferentes.**_

 _ **Y hablando de formas diferentes, ¿alguien esta en la clase de matemáticas con esa chica Fuji? Ella es como una calculadora humana, sigo impresionada de que ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento para resolver el problema que anotó el profesor, que ya había resuelto todo el ejercicio. Ahora seguro se preguntan el cómo supe que lo resolvió antes de eso, bueno mis lectores yo estaba a su lado sentada cuando eso ocurrió, puede oír su susurro con el resultado.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿soy la única preocupada de que ahora nos darán clases de Educación Sexual? Bueno, ni que digo... más de uno seguro se ha avergonzado, aunque también hay depravados que están muy felices.**_

 _ **Bueno, por lo visto este año que comienza estaremos con muchas nuevas clases y muchos nuevos compañeros en ellas.**_

 _ **Aki se despide de ustedes, y no se desesperen, seguro me verán por aquí muy pronto.**_

 _ **Ah, casi se me olvidaba, para mis amigos del equipo de fútbol, el entrenador los quiere ver mañana bien temprano en la cancha para comenzar su exhaustivo nuevo entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, nos vemos.**_

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el Instituto Raimon, y saliendo de la cancha de fútbol se encontraban varios chicos completamente cansados. Y no era nada mas ni nada menos que un entrenamiento agotador antes del comienzo de la primer clase de su segundo día en este nuevo año.

—¡Maldito entrenador! ¡Nos matara antes de la primer clase!

La voz de Fudou resonaba en los oídos de todos los jugadores. Por más que ya no eran el Inazuma Japón, ni siquiera estaba todo el equipo ahí, sino que ahora eran el equipo del Raimon Dos. Ya que ahora solo estaban compuestos por alumnos del Bachillerato.

—Mejor ni hables Fudou, podrías perjudicarnos a todos con tu comentario— comentó Kidou. Siendo seguido por varios comentarios a su favor, dándole la victoria contra el castaño.

Fudou simplemente miró mal al estratega y continuó con su pesado paso camino a clases.

La conversación se torno un poco más alegre al entrar en el instituto, pero algo les llamó la atención a todos... Y también les obstruía el paso. Un enorme grupo de chicas estaban rodeando a algo o alguien.

Como si fuera planeado, todos dijeron lo mismo, "necesitamos pasar", solo que algunos lo hacían con todo cansado, otros amables, y finalmente Fudou lo dijo enojado. Pero ninguna chica les dejó pasar, hasta incluso parecía que habían llegado más chicas.

Después de seguir intentando que las chicas les dejaran continuar su camino, algunos de los chicos optaron por ir por otra parte para llegar a su salón y otros fueron arrastrados para no saltar sobre la muchedumbre de hormonas femeninas y comenzar a quitarlas del camino.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su clase, encontraron a algunos de sus amigos.

—Se han tardado un poco— señaló Terumi—. ¿Y por qué Fudou parece psicópata suelto? Bueno, mejor dicho psicópata atado a Kidou.

Aquello era cierto, Kidou había tenido que sacar a Fudou de ahí a la fuerza, pero aun no se calmaba del todo.

—Lo que sucede es que hay locas obstruyendo el pasillo— soltó Nagumo, quien iba entrando en el salón junto con Suzuno y Osamu—. ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres?

—Eso no nos pasa a todas, Nagumo-kun— comentó Aki. Ella se encontraba sentada detrás de Terumi, y por lo visto muy interesada en la conversación—. Las chicas están así por Watanabe-kun, creí que eso lo había dicho en mi blog.

Y como si todos hubieran sido iluminados por la verdad, recordaron lo que Aki estuvo escribiendo ayer en su blog.

—Ahora que lo pienso— comenzó a hablar Kazemaru—, el año pasado muchas de las cosas que Aki escribió en su blog se hicieron realidad al finalizar el año escolar.

—Tienes razón— exclamó Endou—, escribió de como terminaría saliendo con Natsumi y así fue.

Una pequeña risa por parte de todos se hizo presente en el salón.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó el capitán del Raimon Dos. Logrando más risas por parte de todos los presentes.

—Endou-kun, lo que sucede es que todos nos dimos cuenta de que eso iba a pasar.

Aki estaba en lo cierto, el año anterior era muy notable que Natsumi estaba interesada en el despistado del capitán del Inazuma Japón.

—Pero si lo pensamos bien, también escribiste de como Kidou haría un plan para espiar la salida de Haruna y Tachimukai, y que seguro que se encontraría con Genda y Sakuma, los cuales ayudarían a su amigo, pero todo saldría mal cuando Kidou se cae a causa de una cascara de banana que tiró Fudou— comentó Goenji—. Aparte de que esos dos se pelearían y llamarían la atención de todos.

Todos aun recordaban muy bien como al día siguiente de esa salida Haruna estaba hecha una furia con Kidou.

—¡Mi blog es milagroso!

—Yo diría que sí— dijo Suzuno—, escribiste como Hitomiko-san debería encontrar el amor aunque sea en la vuelta de la esquina.

—Y así fue como un día conoció al que hoy es el marido a la vuelta de la esquina— completó Nagumo.

Midorikawa comenzó a reírse, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

—Chicos, ¿ustedes sabían quién es la calculadora humana de la que Aki-san habló en su blog?— Todos se habían quedado mudos, pero Osamu, Nagumo, Suzuno y Hiroto no pudieron evitar en reír un poco—. Ella es la hermana del cuñado de Hiroto.

Todos ya estaban por comenzar a hablar al respecto, pero callaron al ver entrar a la susodicha en el salón, siendo seguida por los demás alumnos de la clase.

Al final, cuando llegó el profesor más de uno de los estudiantes solo tenían una cosa en mente: que Aki escribiera nuevamente en su blog.

* * *

 _Soy su Dios~ Alabenme si quieren aparecer en este fanfic, okay mejor no sigo con el desmadre._

 _Bueno, iré directo al grano, como ustedes saben, soy un ser extraño que por azares de la vida va a la universidad, por ende, tardo en escribir. Más les vale no empezar a presionarme porque sino el fic se borra... Y hablo muy en serio._

 _Si gustan aparecer solo manden un MP, no guardo chicos, por lo que no me los pidan por review porque no se los guardaré._

 _Aviso: Pido dos Oc por persona (hombre y mujer), y tengo un limite, que no diré, de cuantos pueden aparecer. Sus Oc, ambos, deben de impresionarme si es que quieren entrar. La ficha se las mandaré por MP a las que lo soliciten. Los chicos y chicas pueden tener relación familiar entre ellos, pero no con los personajes de Inazuma. Y una cosa más, solo el genero masculino puede variar de poner en Pareja lo de personaje u Oc, las mujeres están obligadas a un chico del anime._

 _Espero con ansias que les guste la idea y quieran participar~_

 _Nos leemos~_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Buenos días mi gente bella~ Aquí me reporto con una tan ansiada continuación. Ahora las dejaré leer así no me van a querer arrancar el brazo._

 _-Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en cursiva, negrita y centrado, es el blog de Aki._

 _-Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven lógicamente no me pertenece, pero si me pertenece la locura de idea y algunos de los Oc, el resto son prestados por las lectoras que quisieron meterse por voluntad propia._

 _-Capitulo dedicado a: Bako Chibi-Nya_

* * *

Ahí estaban, todos expectantes en medio de la cancha de fútbol. Aki les dijo que iría a escribir la nueva entrada en su blog, y ellos estaban muy deseosos de saber que tan en lo cierto podían estar con respecto a los milagros realizados.

Ya habían actualizado el blog, mínimo, unas veinte veces cada uno. Pero aun no llegaba nada sobre una nueva entrada.

Ya estaban por rendirse y sucumbir a la idea de matar el tiempo con un partido, hasta que Sakuma los detuvo, y prosiguió a leer el nuevo articulo que había subido Aki.

* * *

 _ **¡Vaya! Las cosas si que se han vuelto interesantes desde ayer. Nos hemos enterado unos datos bastante curiosos sobre algunos de los nuevos estudiantes.**_

 _ **Pero lo que más impacto tuvo en mi fue que me han hecho notar que algunas cosas de las que he escrito se han vuelto realidad. Aunque jamás sabremos por qué o cómo es que sucede esto. También entra en la duda de cómo es posible de que no se me haya cumplido lo de oso gigante de chocolate del que hablé hace un año. ¡Me cacho! ¡Ahora quiero chocolate!**_

 _ **Bien, para comenzar con esto, díganme ¿creen que debería agregar una sección para las chicas con las hormonas a flor de piel? Porque sinceramente va a ser requerido eso a partir de hoy. Tres chicos por lo visto son el furor entre las jóvenes estudiantes del Raimon. Ellos son, ni más ni menos, que: Kaji Aoi, Hayashi Toshidou, y Watanabe Yuuma.**_

 _ **Por lo visto los clubes de artes marciales, béisbol y natación tendrán muchas nuevas gerentes y fanáticas.**_

 _ **Lastima por mis queridos amigos del club de fútbol.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo he mencionado, Hayashi-kun esta en su segundo año del bachillerato, pero aun así no quita que sea nuevo en Raimon. Por lo que él estaba en la mira de mi escaner de nuevos estudiantes.**_

 _ **Pensándolo bien... Me han comentado que él es un chico bastante callado. ¿Las chicas lo verán como el típico chico callado que tiene encerrado a su bestia interna? Tendré que comenzar a socializarme con las chicas del segundo de bachillerato. ¡Interesadas en dar información por favor venir a buscarme en el club de fútbol!**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema, o mejor dicho de galán del momento, creo que ahora hablaremos de Kaji-kun. Seré honesta mis lectores, este chico es tan directo que da miedo. Y por lo entendido de mis fuentes anónimas, si alguien le interesa o algo le gusta, se apodera de ello.**_

 _ **...Creo que acabo de hacer que miles de chicas vayan por Kaji-kun para ver si son de su agrado e interés.**_

 _ **¡Me olvidaba!**_

 _ **Cambiando el asunto de los chicos nuevos. Vamos a hablar un poco sobre los demás estudiantes de por aquí. Fubuki-kun ha estado muy distraído desde el primer día de clases y aun nadie sabe exactamente por qué. Aunque claro esta, yo no soy nadie. Yo sí sé que te ocurre Fubuki-kun. ¿Quién es la chica?**_

* * *

Sakuma dejó de hablar en ese instante, ya que todos los presentes estaban expectantes de Fubuki Shirou. Él joven de cabellos plateados no sabía para donde mirar sin encontrar un par de ojos observándolo, expectantes por su reacción ante lo leído. Pero Shirou se mantuvo firme, sin decir nada. Dejando que el leve sonrojo en su rostro dijera todo.

Aki tenía razón, estaba actuando diferente, y todo por causa de una mirada café rojizo. No sabía quien era esa chica, pero desde un principio supo que se trataba de una atracción, o el llamado...

—Amor a primera vista.

Ese fue el susurro del joven Fubuki. Sabía que si seguía actuando así sus amigos se emplearían en dos cosas: primero, en encontrar a la chica; segundo, obligarlo a hablarle y de paso invitarla a salir.

Shirou no quería arriesgarse a eso, quería conocerla bien antes de invitarla a salir. Tal vez y ella tuviera novio, o no estuviera interesada en él.

Al ver que todo se quedó en un silencio por demás incomodo, Sakuma decidió continuar la lectura del blog.

* * *

 _ **Igual no es el único enamorado, siéntete feliz Fubuki-kun, no te molestaran solo a ti.**_

 _ **¿Y quién es el otro chico enamorado? Ni nada más, ni nada menos que ... No lo diré ahora, me guardare esto para el próximo post de este dulce blog. Les daré una pequeña pista de quien es, así no dicen que soy muy mala. Es castaño.**_

 _ **Iba a comentar también mis hipótesis de posibles parejas, pero no lo sé... Tal vez la próxima si.**_

 _ **Bueno mis niños, los dejo aquí. ¡Uh! ¡Casi me olvidaba! ¿Escucharon del baile? Yo quiero ir, chicos prepárense bien, esta vez es un las chicas invitan.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego cariños míos.**_

* * *

Midorikawa miró a Hiroto con perspicacia, ya sabía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo. Y eso no evitó que el amante del helado lo molestara.

—Hiroto-kun, ¿quién crees que pueda invitarte a ese baile?

Kiyama simplemente se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Y siendo el nuevo centro de atención de sus amigos, incluso los demás del Sun Garden no comprendían lo que sucedía. Lo que ocasionaba la risa en aumento de Midorikawa.

—Kiyama tendrás mucho por explicar— comentó Nagumo.

Si bien Nagumo y Midorikawa no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, si se llevaban bien, y lo que más los unía era el molestar a Hiroto.

Suzuno por su parte solamente los estaba observando, pero sin tener la mente presente en la conversación. Estaba ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

Todo parecía bastante normal, incluso cuando llegó el entrenador y todos fueron sentenciados a la dura practica de fútbol.

* * *

Aki se encontraba caminando en dirección a la cancha de fútbol, pero se detuvo un momento para contemplar la escena que se formaba frente a ella. Ya había visto antes a esa chica de cabello azul rey, incluso apostaba a que era quien estaba pensando.

Al principio, la joven pensaba en acercarse a la chica para ver si tenía algún problema, pero descarto la idea al momento en que la chica suspiró con la mirada fija en el suelo y se alejaba del lugar.

—¿Debería?

La manager del equipo de fútbol había iniciado un debate interno sobre si seguir a la joven y averiguar lo que sucedía, o ir con sus amigos y hacer el trabajo que le correspondía hacer.

—Aki-chan.

La nombrada se giró al escuchar su nombre.

Frente a ella se encontraba una chica de cabellos blancos. Jamás la había visto hasta aquel momento, pero por su uniforma era claro que iba con ella a alguna de las clases.

La joven de cabellos blanco sonrió y le tendió un cuaderno que ella conocía bastante bien.

—¡Mi cuaderno sobre el blog!

—Lo dejaste en la sala de informatica, así que te lo traje.

Aki volvió a mirar a la joven, pero esta vez más detenidamente.

—¿Eres la chica de la clase de biología? ¿La de los comentarios?

—La misma.

Las fichas caen, y Aki ya sabía con quien estaba hablando.

Esa chica era la que se sentaba en el fondo del salón, y cada vez que el profesor hablaba sobre algún tema de relativa importancia, ella saltaba con un comentario al estilo "es por sexo". Incluso recordaba que en la clase de esta mañana el profesor le había preguntado a alguien —quien seguramente era aquella chica— si se estaba aburriendo, a lo había escuchado responder "si se para y deja que veamos tal vez la clase sea más interesante". La clase había estallado a carcajadas, conociendo el contenido que estaban viendo ese día, se palpaba el doble sentido de la contestación.

—Aki-chan, creo que deje ciertas cosas en ese cuaderno que te puedan ser de utilidad.

Tras decir aquellas palabras la joven se fue.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Aki abrió el cuaderno, encontrándose allí una columna como la de los periódicos.

—Predicciones para las parejas del baile, cortesía de la bruja blanca— leyó.

La dueña del blog miró en dirección por la que se había ido la chica, y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

—Creo que sería bueno tener a una adivina en el blog.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí, y ya sé que soy la reina de la maldad por tardarme y dar un capitulo muy corto. Pero sinceramente esto tenía que quedar así._

 _Como han leído, no están aun todos los Oc, ¿o si? Nah, cálmense que aun tengo tiempo para meter a todo el mundo. Y el próximo capitulo será... No lo diré~_

 _Bueno, recuerden, sus reviews me dan cariño que necesito como combustible para encender el motor de mi imaginación. ¡Mientras más mejor!_

 _Nos estamos leyendo._

 _Bye Bye~~_


End file.
